RIP for a While II: Gold
by D the Knight
Summary: Only a week into The End and things have gone from bad to worse. While most of us are trying to reach a "safe-zone" the rest are trying to hold onto our sanity. And sorry to say, I'm on the insanity side. But the world's falling apart so why fight it? Because it's not over yet. Continuation of my SYOC story RIP for a While
1. Chapter 1

A week into The End and things have gone from bad to worse. While most of us are trying to reach a "safe-zone" the rest are trying to hold onto our sanity. And sorry to say, I'm on the insanity side. But the world's falling apart so why fight it? Because it's not over yet.

**In case you couldn't guess "I'M BACK!" and with a better format...**

* * *

**Z-Day+7= L. ast O. rchestra pt. 3** (Lying Obviously)

"I am so tired of this." I sigh to myself placing one of my pistols to my head. I've had the same dream every night since I left the group. It's more like a nightmare, where even though you know exactly what's going to happen you find yourself wrapped up in it over and over again. Takuya's dad is a zombie, Livi gets bitten and wants me to be the one to 'help' her, Takuya and I argue and he ends up taking the shot. In the dream, I always tell him 'It'd be better if I did it.' If I had shot her than no one would've had to live with the guilt since I was going to die too (one way or another).

_It's been three days since we got separated. It's been so long since everything started going on. Hell, Lavish doesn't even talk to me anymore._ I reminded myself removing the gun and instead looking at my reflection in the silver Colt .38 Super. _How the hell did I end up all alone in this place anyway? _"I did the right thing, right?"

* * *

"Guns still kill things you know?" Hailey said making fun of my choice in weapons.

"True but if I pulled a gun you kids might get scared."

"Shut up." She responds pretending to pout.

"Sorry but do you have anything I could clean his face with?" Livi asked. Smiling, Ms. Orimoto stood.

"Sure, I think there are clean towels in the bathroom."

"Oh, don't worry," Livi says also standing. "Down the hall, right?"

My body tenses and I begin to shout. "Livi don't-" I hesitated at what seemed like a loss for words.

"What's going on?" Aya asked.

I, then, turned to her and said something that only she could hear while Livi continued onwards. "I just got a really bad feeling. I don't know why but-"

Cutting me of Aya says "It'll be fine." _She doesn't understand what I mean. My instincts are supposed to be the best._ Since I had no way of explaining it to her I just put my hand on one of my Super .38s and waited. There was also the sound of a creaking door but I assumed (and hoped) that was Livi getting the towels. That assumption only lasted about two seconds before I heard a scream.

As everyone's heads turned I was already pointing my gun across the table to the hallway she went through. We watched as she backed into our view before being lunged at by a zombie in a suit. After falling to the floor Livi pulled her gun and takes a shot. It just missed but was diffidently enough to get the rest of us going. I line up one of my guns to take a shot but running on pure adrenaline Takuya gets in my way while running to Livi. Before I could even take the shot, the corpse was kicked off its target. I was glad he was smart enough not to go for his gun; the force was liable to kill them both.

The scare was short lived as Takuya took Livi away from the corpse before it could stand and since no one was in immediate danger I put my gun away and Aya re-killed it with one of her knives. "Livi, are you alright?" Hailey asked approaching her as Livi sat held by Takuya.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She answers after doing a quick look over of herself. "Thanks Takuya, you really saved me back there."

Takuya remained silent, staring blankly at the suited corpse. Seeing what he was looking at Livi tapped his shoulder lightly, drawing his attention away from one of the now many dead bodies in the world. "Don't mention it. It was ju-"

"I'm so sorry." Takuya's mother cried apologetically. During her cries she held her daughter in a way that kept the body just out of Rin's sight. "Takuya, I honestly thought he left and I didn't know he was infected."

"Ms. Orimoto this is not your fault." Hailey says before directing her voice to Takuya and I. "What happened, I thought you two had searched the house?"

"It was," Aya claims. "I checked after those two. The doors are good."

"That's because he didn't break in." Takuya says making a realization that I also came to._ He must've been 'dead' in the house._

"When I got to the bathroom the door behind me opened and he attacked me." Livi explained. "But nobody got hurt so does it matter?"

"He died... in the guest room?" Ms. Orimoto mumbled to herself. From what I can gather they had been separated for a while but the mournful expression on her face... It was no doubt the cause of a short but powerful morbid mentality passed over me. "Takuya, I'm so-"

"Please!" Takuya shouts, making sure to cut her off. "Don't apologize to me or anyone else. There is no way this could be your fault." Takuya says before directing his mother's attention to the child in her arms. "Besides, she needed him the most."

As we all began to settle down from our most recent zombie attack we began to hear a few bumps from the back of the house. "I know this may be a 'touching moment' for some of you but let's get back to reality." Aya says pointing a knife to the darkness outside the window. Slowly our group began to approach the window, myself in the lead, arm outstretched with a candle in hand.

At first, all that was visible was the moon off a few reflective surfaces. "What do you see?" Ms. Orimoto asked only an instance before a hand appeared on the glass. _Fuck. Fuck. Fu-_ I was unable to finish my swears before the glass broke and the corpse grabbed my arm, pulling me to the window and causing me to drop the candle. It was a woman, who unlike the other undead, was not very decayed and oddly enough she looked a bit like Livi. As the zombiefied woman's jaw dropped I pulled a gun with my other hand. Not caring whether or not the shot made noise I fired my gun straight into it's head. The very second my hand was free I backed away. As the mindless moans and groans became louder I reached for the candle again but Takuya pulled me away as more decaying arms came through the window.

"Are you alright?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, I probably didn't want to see what's out there anyway." The corpses continued to reach in the direction of our voices even as the small flame beneath the arms lit their sleeves.

"This is bad." Aya stated, slightly backing away from the scene. _Bad? How, we all know fire can clear groups of them._ I thought, watching as the zombies already mindless movements became even duller until it fell to gravity. I didn't see the problem until the flaming body lit the curtains. _...Oh._

"Everybody out of the house!" Takuya orders while smoke began to fill the room. Olivia and Ms. Orimoto both grabbed their children and were the first out. The rest of us followed out shortly after. When the group had all stopped cold after reaching the porch and looking past them I could see why. There were more zombies coming from the other side and leaving our only option as running off the property and straight into the ocean, which we wouldn't do for obvious reasons.

"What should we do?" Livi asked. _Shit, I know what to do._ I thought before feeling the heat at my back. _But it's really gonna suck._

"Aya, you told me to 'ask next time', right?" I asked in reference to our event a few nights ago. "Well, can have one more?"

She turned to me looking slightly shocked (which I'll admit was understandable). "What, are you kidding!? You mean right now?" Aya asked. With her movement it was obvious Aya thought there were more important things going on. "Wait, you're about to do something stupid aren't you." All I did was smile while she shook her head.

Overhearing our conversation Hailey turned back to us. "What're you two talkin-" In shock she stopped mid-sentence as Aya leaned into me pressing her lips to my own. The kiss lasted longer than a normal one (not that I was complaining) which was perfect since it'll probably be my last. Though it felt like she asking me something.  
'Why are you doing this?'  
'Isn't it obvious, I want you to live.' I reply somehow causing her to pull away. When we separated Hailey instantly came back to her senses before I could wonder what I just did wrong. "Do you two even know what bad timing means?"

"Yeah it's how I'd describe this fire." I said before running through it.

"D! What're you doing!?" Takuya yelled. Ignoring him I continued, they were all going to find out what I was doing soon enough. I made it to the back door and let off a few shots as I fought my way to the side of the house. Though I knew I was going to die anyway I still made sure not to get bitten since I didn't know how it'd affect the group's survival.

After getting a few feet away from the house and making sure the others were able to see me I set off my plan. "If I had to guess I'd say there are about seventy of you mother fuckers!" I shouted from atop a random car. "You zombies didn't hear it from me but I've got friends over there! Not that any of you are smart enough to understand..." I sigh shooting a few more. As I yelled the others turned to me, watching me under the full moon.

"Damian what're you-" Takuya began to yell but I see Aya place a hand over his mouth and whisper something. I watched a short conversation between Aya, Hailey, and Takuya. At the same time Livi and Noah were watching me, sadness obvious in their innocent blue eyes.

For a second I thought of going back, worrying how they're going to feel after I die. _Maybe I should..._ Shaking my head I wiped those thoughts from my mind. _It's too late to punk out now anyway._ I claim looking at my brain-dead audience. "Judging by the lack of yelling back I guess you guys figured it out!" I figure looking back to my friends. "I was wondering if any of you might be able to ya know, ice me!?" I add placing a fake smile over my face.

They only stared blankly at me so I chose to explain. "I'd rather not become a 'mindless fright night cliché', ya know."  
Still nobody reacted; Aya even went as far as turning away. I didn't want to force anyone into it but (though I hate admitting it) I was too scared to kill myself. "C'mon Takuya, show me how that training back at Hailey's house worked out. After you take the shot run! Then the beach side is as clear as it'll get!"

By using his name I was able to force a reaction, Takuya raised the barrel of his shotgun while Ms. Orimoto, Rin, Noah, Aya and Hailey (who was being pulled by Aya). Just as I began to think I was finally going to be put down a hand appeared on the barrel of the gun, Olivia's hand. She pushes the barrel down then she and Takuya engage in a short conversation. _I don't have all day here._ I thought before feeling the car lean behind me. I only got the chance to turn halfway before I got grabbed by a corpse. "If someone doesn't kill me right now I swear you guys'll regret it." I yell, using my anger to push the zombie away from me and off the car.

"Damian!" Livi yelled drawing my attention back to her. Moonlight reflected off of her pistol which was aimed at me, something I never thought I'd be glad to see. I closed my eyes and heard "I'm sorry." As she squeezed the trigger. I heard the bullet fly through the air, barely missing me as it lodged its self into the skull of a zombie that then fell before me. When I re-open my eyes I saw Takuya and Livi moving to the beach. Knowing those two they weren't abandoning me but deciding to meet up with me later.

_...Shit._ I cursed to myself before jumping off the car roof and using a zombie's head as a spring board. After leaping into, then pushing through a group of deadmen I began running, sprinting to a narrow alleyway. "You know, you two might be the only people crazier than me."

* * *

_If I survive this I should write a book on how an alley can save or take a life._ I sarcastically thought reaching into the book bag I received back at Hailey's. "Great, I forgot Takuya was carrying most of the food." I said pulling an empty food container from my bag. "Fuck it, I was getting bored of this safe house anyway." I claimed, hopping off the crate I was sitting on and moving to the door of the shipping warehouse.

* * *

**Remember my hint _'for those of you wondering how I'll continue it when I'm dead, think gold.'_ Well what's the elemental symbol for gold? AU, which (to me) means Alternate Universe.**

**Next chapter we'll check in on the others. But from whose point of view? ...Seriously, I'm asking you guys. If I don't get an answer I'll have to flip a coin or something.**


	2. Back to Reality

**You know what's great about the fact that this is a new story? I don't have a weekly deadline (that I almost never kept) so I don't have to apologize for being late/an idiot. But putting that aside...  
**

**"Leadership and learning are indispensable to each other."- JFK  
**

* * *

**Z-Day+7= Back to Reality**

As we walk the beach, rain starts of in an on and off drizzle before becoming a constant pour. The only reason I felt that needed to be said is considering the 'events' of a few days ago this weather seems to fit the atmosphere too well to be coincidental. _What kind of leader am I?_ I asked myself, probably for the twentieth time this morning. Most of us haven't slept since Hailey's house and those of us who have (besides Rin and Noah) had only gotten a few hours at best. We had all been camping out on the beach, the fire that was my mother and sisters house providing us with light. Figuring that the unpopulated beach was the best place to stay we waited here. The place where Greg was supposed to meet us and where Damian left us. After three days we had finally decided to move on. Livi had been worrying about our decaying resources, but that was just what she said. In reality it was moral she was concerned with.

I can't say we aren't grateful to Damian and Greg for the things they did but even so, we're still suffering. My mother and sister are traveling beach side because it's the only way to avoid getting eaten. _What kind of world would ever give you the chance to say that?_ "Takuya, I think we need to stop here." Livi said, attempting to break me from my thoughts, though her efforts are unsuccessful._ Livi, do I even still have the right to call her that?_ I wonder to myself. _As her leader I've managed to bring she and Noah into countless bad situations. And I can't say I've done much as a friend._ "Takuya?" Olivia calls. After leaving her call unanswered for a mere three seconds she pulls me to her. I see a flash from a blue overcoat before the sting sets in._ She... Slapped me?_

"Finally." Either Aya or Hailey said. I was too stunned to determine which so I assumed it was Hailey due to the fact that Aya has barely said anything since we hit the sand.

"Takuya, you can't keep doing this!" Olivia shouts. As she notices figures on the boardwalk she lowers her voice. "Look behind you." She orders turning me herself. "Your mom and little sister are right here. You're protecting your family."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about Greg or Damian or anyone else, just focus on what I said. 'You're protecting your family.'" She repeats before pointing to the boardwalk. "As much as it pains me I know those people trusted somebody, the problem is the person they trusted did not do the things I know you would've. I'd hate to imagine where Noah and I would be without you." I wanted to argue but that look of confidence, confidence she had in me was too much. _What could I say, you're wrong? Not when she was this sure of herself._ Realizing she was tearing down my (well deserved) wall of self loathing I tried to turn away only to meet a much more furious gaze. _Damn._

The instant our ocean matching eyes met, my mother took the chance to harshly provide me with advice. "I meant to tell you this since we met again but I couldn't find a way to say it without offending you. But ever since... we left the house you've been making others lose sleep. Over you." She added subtly glancing to Livi.  
"The truth is you're a lot like your father."

"I'm nothing like him!" I argue, renouncing the man I used to despise.

"Exhibit A," My mother sighed referring to/mocking my statement. "You're just as stubborn as he was." I would argue but not at the risk of proving her point further. Taking note of my restraint she continued. "It isn't all bad though. You also share his stride to improve."

Placing a friendly hand on my shoulder Hailey joined in on the conversation. "Your mom's right. None of us blame you for what happened but we know you won't let it happen again." She says before nudging Aya with her elbow.

"You've got to be kidding." Aya said. I had to admit I was a bit surprised, but considering that she was friends with (or at least knew) Greg before any of us and the fact that she and Damian had a close connection I wasn't expecting much. Hailey seemed to be expecting more and nudged harder. Aya rolled her eyes then in a somewhat sarcastic tone asked, "So what would you like us to do now... Leader?"

With two members of our group missing and quite possibly dead, these people are still going to trust me. _There's no denying the fact that I-_ I thought before shaking my head. _we lost those two, but they left for us, so wasting away on the beach would be throwing away their sacrifice._ "For now let's get somewhere safe and out of the rain, it looks like there's going to be a storm." I suggest taking the looming collecting clouds into consideration. The rest of the group nods and we continue down the coast.

Our walk was slightly angled towards the boardwalk, making it clear that we weren't very excited to go back into the city filled with fatalities. Still, we'd have to go back sometime. Moving up the wooden steps we see a corpse fall to the sand just as we reach street level. Already in a state of paranoia the group jumps in shock. I'm sure we all wanted to laugh at ourselves for being scared over nothing (that was a potential threat) but the fact that we were about walk into a situation that surrounds us cut into the humor somewhat. I took a look over the wooden planks hoping to see a clear path for us to pass through.

As usual our luck was strained. There was a small opening but not large enough for us to safely (whatever passes for safe now a days) stroll by. We'll be noticed without doubt. And since my mom is unarmed, and Livi and I only have guns Hailey and Aya will have to do most of the work. "Alright, I don't like it but we're going to have to push through there's a small shop over there," I said pointing to a small fast-food restaurant. "Since it's so out of the way I doubt anybody's taken anything yet."

"So what, we're just going to run in?" Aya asked, clearly not liking the risk.

"Well I don't see a drive-through." Hailey mocked. After earning the first real laugh any of us have had in a while she drew her practice sword, pointing it to a lone zombie in the center of our path. Not caring to make it an argument Aya also pulled her blades and to the side of the group opposite to Hailey.

"Is everyone ready?" Livi asked, holding Noah to her chest. Looking at the groups answers I see my mother and Rin readily held close to each other. Aya on the other hand seems in a rush, it was like there was something she was trying to get away from (beside the undead obviously). Then there was Hailey, brimming with confidence she still had her weapon pointed at the same corpse.

"Well I guess we're as ready we'll ever be." I claim drawing my shotgun to be held as a bat. "Walk or run the splashes'll lead them to us so move quickly." I said before counting down. "Three… Two… One. Now."

The instant we raise our feet to take the first step a white flash blinds us followed by a strange heat and a loud cracking sound. My attempt to describe the feeling only came out an "Ow." while my eyes adjusted. We all flinched, some of us knocked back by the force. Finding that no one was injured I looked forward hoping to find what attacked us. I quickly spot smoldering remains in a humanoid form and a few corpses knocked away from it, leaving me more confused. _What the hell just happened?_ Still half stunned I put it out of my mind and turn back helping Livi and Noah up while my mother held tightly to Rin who was almost in tears. Aya first went to Hailey who still held her sword although like Livi and I, she also fell back.

Coming out of her stun she looks at me the burnt body then back to me. "That wasn't me I swear." It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about but when I heard another crack from further away it hit me. _You've got to be kidding me._

"Well that was stupid." Aya claimed and I completely agree. As unbelievable as it may sound lightning struck the zombie Hailey was targeting, simultaneously opening a much clearer path for us._ The first coincidence in our favor was something as over powered as lightning so yeah, it was kind of stupid._

"Let's just forget it." Livi said after checking Noah for injuries. "The path is still clear."

"You're right," I said, watching the cadavers repeatedly lose their balance. _Should I mark lightning as a weakness? Probably not since it's so unpredictable._ "let's go before they manage to get up."

Though we were rushing, the speed matched that of a normal walk due to the numbness in our legs. At the halfway point the stomach turning smell of burning flesh flowed into our noses. For the most part it was the same as (what had become) usual but the heat nearly tripled the intensity. That itself was motivation for us to keep moving, which helped clear up the numbness. Another thing that rushed us was the fact that we had no idea how zombies were affected by electricity. It clearly didn't kill them since they were still attempting (though failing) to get up. I continued to think about it until I realized something. _It didn't matter. If I'm going to lead through this I need to put unnecessary things out of my mind._ I thought, adding to my resolve of keeping everyone safe.

Even when we reached the fast-food place the number of undead behind us was quite slim, most of them were still on the ground or just staring at the sky due to thunder. Taking advantage of this I decided we should get inside before they get the chance to notice. "Livi, Aya?" I asked, putting my hand out.

Quickly guessing what I was asking for Livi places her knife in my hand and following a sigh Aya does the same. Instantly putting my skills to work I pick the lock. The shades of the restaurant were down so all I could do was hope that the lock meant nobody was inside since we couldn't see at this point. As soon as I opened the door we began flowing into the building, figuring that no matter what we'd be better off facing it as a group.

Walking, we examine the area and look for signs that anyone's been here until we unfortunately got one. The door closes behind us and a somewhat intimidating voice gives an order. "Drop your weapons and turn slowly. Try anything and I won't think twice about shooting you in the back." As the smell of cigarette smoke fills my nose I only have one thought, _There's no way this stuff happens to anyone else._

* * *

**Got a bit random near the end there but it came together (sort of).**

**P.S. By the way raidersfan777 catch your joke back in the review** **though I don't frequent the show**

**Next chapter is back with Damian/me I wonder how his/my food trip will go...**


	3. Standoff (it's real)

** This took a while, huh? But I've finished my midterms, typed a chapter then typed it again (cuz it was terrible). Well for me to keep this authors note going any longer would be inhumane so enjoy the update.  
**

* * *

**Z-Day+7= Standoff**

The instant I stepped outside the rain began, a natural incentive to find new shelter. Sure that the warehouse had a few random items I could kill zombies with, but it also had more openings than I cared to deal with. _Maybe I could look for the others,_ I wondered, before my stomach began to growl. _But for now, food's the goal._

Since I've been separated from the group I've been rationing what little supplies I was left with. Unlike the others my bag was only small snack foods and ammo. And most of the latter had been expended during my extravagant goodbye. _I'm sure Livi didn't even think what would happen to me after she saved my life._ I thought with a chuckle. It was pretty unlikely that'd I'd become friends with good people, even before people started coming back to life. Since my friends left for college King barely held us together. It would've been cool if the Aces didn't show up and ruin our fun. _And eventually kill all of us... Well, except me._ The point was life is not meant to be lived alone. But having killed another human being death by solitude may be exactly what I deserve. _Whatever, it's not like I have anything left so when I wanna give up I can._

As I walked, the smell of a meal became prominent over the usual odor of decay. Letting my nose lead me the smell became stronger until I felt that I should stop walking. After walking a bit deeper into the city I heard a few splashes and the blood soaked moans of the dead. Following those sounds I also heard a voice causing me to get alongside a wall, hiding myself from the people (and zombies) down the street. "Shit." A woman curses holding two kitchen knives. "Alice, get back and see if you can find a way out."

Another girl carrying a wooden sword nods then takes a step back. "Come on Yoru, let's go." I assumed she was talking to her friend but seeing a small black form jump from the ground to her arms I realized she meant the cat. _Do zombies even eat animals?_ As the one called Alice and the black cat looked for a way out I looked at their gear. They had food, probably freshly cooked in one of these buildings. _All the motivation I need to be a hero._

I've already blown a decent amount of ammo and I doubt I could stab all of those zombies. I didn't really care about all of that though. Yet my survival instinct still told me to pick up the nearest solid object. Looking for a way to maximize the noise I spot a window. It had already been broken (probably by some looters) but I'm sure whatever was inside will make enough noise so I toss the chunk of rock. The stone managed to hit something metallic, not only leaving a ring from the vibration but it also caused the downfall of several other miscellaneous item.

All according to plan the corpses turned away from the two girls (and the cat) and head towards my bait. _Why am I so great?_ I sarcastically ask myself. While the zombies stumble towards the noise I use the side doors of connected buildings to move past them and towards the girls.

Forcing open the jammed final door, alongside the pair I hear an oddly pitched meow. "Angeline." The cat's owner says, warning her partner in a loud whisper. The call somehow results in a kitchen knife held to my throat, leaving me somewhat surprised but more annoyed. Held up by the two girls who looked about a year younger than me I took the time to size them up.

The one with the knife to my throat, Angeline, was about three inches shorter than me. With her jet black hair in a ponytail her tan skin went uninterrupted throughout her face. "Great, we were this close to being eaten alive," The Asian woman says, holding her thumb and index finger quite close together. "And now this."

"Shit, well, you're welcome." I state ignoring the blade.

"She's got a knife against your throat, aren't you scared?"Alice asks. 'Scared?' _Please, Aya had me in the same situation earlier this week._ The only difference is that this person was in a waitress outfit. This other woman was different though, for starters she was nowhere near as violent as her friend. Another blonde, the third blonde survivor I've met since people started eating each other. _I don't know why I'm focusing on that so much, the real attention grabbed is her eyes._ Carrying quite and unusual eye color, Alice's violet eyes seemed dart away from and back to the blade at my throat.

"Look around, you and I both know there are more important things to be afraid of. I could've just let you and your friend get eaten."

My captor, Angeline went into a short, dark laugh before locking her eyes to my own. "Are you saying you saved us? Then I guess you're also the reason your friends in red stopped trying to kidnap us?"

_Again with the fuckin' Aces?_ I thought accompanied by a sigh. _I'm too hungry to get mad now._ "...You could say that. I'm Damian and just so you know, and the Aces have nothing to do with me."

Taking notice of my evasive answer, Alice steps closer before placing her hand over Angeline's. "C'mon Angie, you have to admit the noise came from somewhere." She said.

"You've gotta be kidding." Angeline answered. "Helping people is what got us in this situation in the first place."

"You gave me a chance. What's the difference here." Alice replies. The knife pulled away from my throat so I guessed that was the convincing blow. However, before I could move the knife was against me again.

As Angeline's suspecting gaze fell on me again she spoke. "I still don't trust you, Damian. Give us your weapons. Slowly."

"Are you serious?" I questioned. After receiving no answer I take that as a yes. Slowly taking the guns from my waste and place them in Alice's hands. "Now, can I at least get some food?"

Angeline sneered at my question before taking her knife away. While walking into a the store I came out of she said. "Don't expect me to feed you." I wasn't sure what that meant for me but Alice accompanied her partner and the black cat followed suit, beckoning me in before the door closed. _Now on a normal day would I let a cat lead me into an abandoned building?_ Nonetheless I went along. They do have my guns after all.

"So how'd you two get trapped out there anyway?" I asked Alice, while Angeline paced the store. Instead of offering up an answer Alice ducks her head in a nervous fashion searching through her bag.

I note Angeline watching us and shaking her head before answering herself. "We were in here trying to cook the last of some food when Alice's cat apparently 'told' her someone was outside." She said.

"Well how was I supposed to know he was infected. And his name is Yoru." Alice defensively states. _So how'd they get locked out there?_ I thought to myself. _This door only locks from inside? _Before I could ask Alice shoves a bag into my face. "I've finally got it!"

"Thanks?" I say reaching, for the bag before she snatches it away.

"It's food. You can have it, IF you tell us how you made it this far." Alice grins.

_How I made it this far? Shit, the answers obvious but explaining the fact that I was in a group and how we got separated is a bit much._ Hearing a door close in the room adjacent to us I turn to our still closed door. I wasn't the only one who heard it either, Angeline seemed to slowly approach the door knives at the ready. "Doesn't look like I'll have time to answer that."

At first Alice didn't read my answer but after she noticed her friends movements, she lifted her wooden sword from a nearby counter. The sounds of foot steps along with the dragging of something metal get closer and I realize I'm unarmed. "Guns please?"

Alice nods but before she can handover my weapons a voice calls out. "That voice." Without anyone ever touching the knob the door suddenly flies open, knocking the knife from from Angeline's hand. Past Angeline I can see a the frame of a body wearing a soaked white hood. "Damian!" The person yells. Before she can use her other knife she jumps to her right. As Angeline moves I become able to see more of the body. The right arm is outstretched, USP .45 in hand.

_Jump out-of-the-way or face-palm at my streak of bad luck?_ "Move!" Alice yells, diving behind a counter. _Yeah, that's what I thought._ Bullets tear through the racks and shelves, barely giving me enough time to find something solid to stand behind.

"Do you know this guy because he sure as hell knows you!" Angeline yells over the sub-machine gun spray.

"What, you think he's with me!? In case you haven't noticed he's shooting at me too!" I argue.

"Well he didn't say my name or Angie's!" Alice replies, ignoring the small pieces of marble breaking from the counter and falling on her.

"Damian, since he knows you, you deal with him!" Angeline orders.

Leaning out of cover I check to locate the shooter. "He might know me but I don't know hi-" During my argument I see an odd glint of light and instantly get back into my cover. After hearing the air cut the sound of a metallic ring follows as I find a sword covered in dark red liquid stuck in the wall where my head was. Specifically a Scottish Claymore. _So I do know him._ "Fine I'll deal with it. Who do I know that loves swords? Huh, Strike!?"

He pauses his fire allowing me to step out of cover and speak to him face to face. "Finally got something right, D!" Strike yelled, taking his hood down, revealing his spiked maroon hair. "Any last words before I shed some blood on this situation?"_ Good he's still alive, bad that he's trying to kill me._

"Hilarious. By the way," I began before switching to a yell, tearing the heavy sword from the wall. "I think you fuckin' dropped this!"

"And you've also gotten smarter. Now hand me my sword so we can test if you're as sharp as my blade." _How about you take the sword and shove it-_ "Now, if you don't mind."

"I thought you'd do anything for your friends so I take your trying to kill is a mercy act?"

"Shut up! Do you have any idea what I've gone through since all this started, even after my friend was murdered in the same building as me. A few days ago I had to kill my own mother. And you and Takuya let me go!" He yells, pulling the trigger of his gun. To his dismay the weapon clicked empty. Even though I didn't like the way 'things' were handled back then I was glad he couldn't shoot me now. I grinned and tossed the sword as he did the same with his gun.

I had know idea where Angeline and Alice went but I know that since he's unarmed they're safe(r). The best thing I could do is get him out of here. "What do you say we settle this chivalrously, Sir Gawain?" I said mockingly. _For the first time in my life something from high school's helping me, even if I'm just using it to challenge an old friend._

"Anytime _Red_ Knight." Strike says. "Excuse us." He says to Alice and Angeline, with a sarcastic bow. "And Ladies, please allow me to apologize for my actions. I don't know what came over me."

Without any further speaking Strike and I stepped back outside, both of us putting our hoods up before the rain hits us. There were corpses slowly getting closer, probably due to the gun fire. Neither of us seemed to care about that though, we both plan on finishing this quickly. The part that most amazed me was the fact that there were a lot less of them than when I first showed up, which explains the 'dark liquid' on Strike's sword. Though that only made him seem more intimidating. _C'mon D, you already wanted to fight him. The only thing different now is that he wants to kill you._ I take a large breath and ready myself in a boxing-style stance._ He's got me on muscle, speed and martial arts, but there's no way in hell he's got my experience._

In a simple charge he ran at me. _Time to face the music._ Focusing on nothing but his rage Strike threw a punch that I then dodged and countered with a left hook. In an effort to end this quickly I followed through with a sideswipe from my elbow to his jaw. It wasn't nearly enough but it was still something. Taking the pain of my move, Strike winces before using his martial art prowess to his advantage.

Cocking his right hand back, he throws a strong enough to re-earn his nickname. "Got'cha." He says, carrying a slight smirk. I instinctively dodge, ducking below the fist. "You are so dead." He brags, though in this position I'd usually have the upper hand. In an attempt to counter once again I get the feeling that I've just doomed myself as I notice the rotation of his body. _There's a reason King told me not to fuck with this guy isn't there?_

Using the force from his earlier punch he spins, while raising his leg for a kick. _This is gonna h-_ Before I could finish a thought the spin kick landed, hitting my ribs and forcing me onto the ground. As Strike walks towards me I rethink my strategy._ Should I do it now? No its not that bad yet._ After allowing rain water to flow into my hand I swipe at Strike. Instinctively shielding his eyes I take the chance to get on my feet.

Noticing that I am standing to oppose him again he sucks his teeth. "Distracting me by throwing water, are you serious?" Strike asked. _My tactics may've been a bit cliché but all's fair, right?_ "I thought you wanted to fight."

"I told you I'm a street-fighter, Anything goes. Besides, a few minutes ago you threw a sword, right?"

"Fine, it doesn't matter, cheat all you want." Strike says preparing to engage me again.

Unfortunately for him those where just the words I needed to hear. Strike extends a hand out to grab me that I don't bother countering. Instead I move my hand to my back pocket as he pulls me in. Just as I was being thrown of balance I pulled my knife. In this position Strike could easily break my neck however, I could easily slit his throat. Although this is the worst possible time for my eyes to wander I happen to notice Angeline and Alice watching us in the distance. Angeline seemed quite interested in how things play out while Alice hid her eyes behind her hands (though she peeked through her fingers occasionally.)

It was a standoff. _I hate this shit._ Normally I'd just kill him but to me that'd be a loss. And I assume that's the same reason he hasn't finished this himself. "What's the hold up? You've got me don't you?" Strike asks although he already knows the answer. _The only reason we're fighting is to see who's betrayed who._ I angrily thought to myself.

"Well if I killed you now that'd give you an actual reason to hate me. And you sure as hell don't deserve that." _We're both trusting each other not to make the first move._ "What about you?"

"If you guys are gonna kill each other do it quick. We've been making a lot of noise recently." Angeline orders. _And with noise comes the casualties._

As the zombies close in Strike says one thing to me. "We're gonna need to talk about the others."

* * *

**So there you go everyone's back even if they're not all together... But I'll warn you all now: it's real from here on out, you die this time there is _no coming back_. **

**Even though I'm glad you're reading this for me to put that feeling in the story would be quite unprofessional.**


	4. Sight Jacking

**We're back to Takuya's group. And from the only point of view (on that side anyway) that I haven't done yet we're gonna find out about that mysterious gunman. I'll give you a hint its not Noah.**

**BUT! Before you get to that I revised the last chapter to describe Angeline and Alice better for anyone who cares (Yeah, I'm lookin'! at you raidersfan777, but seriously thanks for reminding me)**

* * *

**Z-Day+7= Sight Jacking**

In a situation where none of your allies smoke, it's natural for me to take the cigarette smoke as a threat. The only way the threat could be more obvious is if you included the oddly shaped gun pointed at 'our leader'. "What do you want?" Takuya's mother asked, holding Rin behind her. Olivia also moved Noah behind her._ They're going to get in the way._ I thought clutching my blades. _They probably don't want me to kill this guy in front of their stupid kids._

Past his dark brown skin I couldn't see anything about him. If we were to go by his graphic (blood-stained) white dress shirt, crowned angel carrying a bouquet of roses stitched in and black pants, you might think 'He's a regular guy.' However, the sub-machine gun he was waving around says otherwise. Whether he was another psycho or just a guy trying to survive was beyond me. Even in his eyes I couldn't find any emotion, the only thing I could compare it to would be myself or Damian directly after he killed Lav.

"Well I'd rather you guys left so I don't have to waste the ammo." He said with a fake grin. "Considering the zombies out there that seems... cruel." _Like I'm going to fall for the 'villain with a heart' angle again._ As I tried to raise my arm to make a move Hailey stopped me at the wrist before our captor could see it.

_What is she doing? I'm trying to save us before someone gets hurt._ "Well what do you plan to do?" Takuya asked.

"Hmm, good question. I plan to sit back with a gun aimed at your group." He says. He pulls a chair from a nearby table and sits, gun still aimed directly at Takuya. "Don't worry after my friend comes out with some food I'll be on my way." He was certainly older than all of us, myself by at least two or three years but that did not mean smarter. He has already told us he has an ally and hasn't really done anything about our weapons. If Hailey hadn't stopped me we could've easily freed ourselves.

Minutes pass and the sound of rapid gun fire flows through the air. Luckily it doesn't sound very close to us and judging by the humanoid shadows on the curtains it was drawing the mass of bodies away. "Sounds like there's a real party going on somewhere." The man holding us at gun point says. _What's with this guy...? He's definitely got more patience than any regular weirdo._ As I continue to try to scan him a door opens, suddenly drawing my attention elsewhere.

Looking to the far corner the sound came from, I see a dark skinned girl with a look on her face that was more annoyed than worried. _She looks so... familiar?_ "That sounded like trouble. Maybe we shou-" After walking further into the room the woman notices us. "Callum! What the hell are you doing!?"

In reaction to his friend's yelling our captor, now known as Callum sighs, while lowering the gun. "I'm just making sure no creeps come after you... Again."

"They have kids with them." The woman says. _Finally those kids come in handy for something._ I sarcastically thought, as the woman stepped closer to us. Getting the idea that she has no intentions (or by the looks of her, capability) to hurt us, I place my knives back into my cargo pants pocket. Although while looking this woman over I make sure to occasionally check 'Callum'. The green and black Celtics hat that she was wearing blocked my vision of most of her facial features in this light, so once again I had to judge by clothing. The woman was wearing a tight green hoodie over a black t-shirt, black jeans and black combat boots. _So yeah, nothing in particular that helps figure her out._ "Sorry about him, he's actually less scary than he looks." She says, kneeling to get eye-to-eye with the kids, who wiggled free from the security of their mothers. As her smile fell on the children I notice Takuya and Olivia giving her a weird look.

Interrupting the time I spent trying to figure out their expressions, Noah says "Damian?" The girl's eyes widen upon Noah while Takuya and Olivia do the same. Hailey reacts to the name also, gripping her Bokken tightly in a fist. Ms. Orimoto awkwardly tries to look away from the scene coddling Rin away. I notice Callum tighten his grip on his gun but that wasn't my problem right now. The mention of 'that' name struck me too. _Why? Throughout my life I've been ordered to do pointless things except when one person told me to 'live'. Some guy sacrificed himself and I'm alive._ I thought as harshly as possible. _So why do I hate him for leaving... even though it kept me alive?_

"W-why did you say... that name?" The woman's asked, a touch of fear obvious in her voice. After asking her question she falls back on her black jeans and looks up at us, fully revealing her face. Now that I got a clear look at her I could guess why Noah said that.

"You're Damian's sister, aren't you?" Olivia asked. After getting a delayed nod from the woman Olivia explains. "We met your brother during all of... this. There was a picture of you two in his apartment."

"Yeah, I'm Deja Voleur but that's not important right now. Where is he?"

Just before Olivia can respond Takuya answers instead. He doesn't want her to be the 'bearer of bad news' after all. "I'm sorry but, we don't know. He distracted a bunch of the zombies so we could get away."

Callum walks to the woman and helps her stand before taking her in his arms. "Deja, I'm sorry about your br-"

"Was he... charging you." She asked, causing a look of shock to come over us, including Callum. Taking in our expression she seems to realize how that's sounds to people out of her families circle. "Don't get me wrong, I'm worried but no matter where he goes he always comes back. Even when he had his 'after-school activities', he always came back with money and injuries for his big sister to clean up."

"Wait, you knew about... the things he did?" Hailey asked, unusually interested in his history.

"Well, I had a clue. He'd come to me and Callum's apartment covered in blood." She explained before saying under her breath, "not always his. He came to me because a medical student asks less questions than actual hospital staff." Everyone in the room seemed to glance around, speculating what Damian's 'secret life' was.

"Maybe we should talk about something else. I'm Yoshino Orimoto and these are my children, Takuya and Rin." She introduced. After a pause we all followed suit. Introducing ourselves until it became their turn.

"Well I've said my name already but I'm a medical student, Deja Voleur. And don't worry, the only thing the same about my brother and I is our last name." Deja claimed, quite proudly at that.

"And I'm her boyfriend the always cool, often underappreciated, Callum Baron." Before he even finished stating his last name Deja was already mid-swing, slamming her open palm against his chest. "Oh, sorry I forgot, how many zombies did you kill?"

"I'm studying to be a doctor; it's not my job to kill stuff. Besides these guys look like they can make up for your slack. If they want my help anyway."

"See Aya, if I had let you 'do your thing', we'd be out of two new friends." Hailey brags. _Sounds a bit too easy don't you think?_

After shortly thinking over their offer Takuya steps forward outstretching his hand to shake Deja's. _Always so quick to trust the bad guys, huh? I'm surprised Livi likes you so much._ I thought before noticing that while reaching for Deja's hand he also glares at Callum, making sure he understands pointing guns is a bad idea. "I don't see why we can't team up. None of us want to or can afford to turn down the help."

"Not quite. Remember all those weapons we loaded into a certain Escalade?" I asked before pointing to Callum's gun. The Sterling sub-machine gun in his hand was the same one an Ace used to constantly brag to me about. _I remember watching Damian take if from the guys (half) dead hands._ I thought, before immediately regretting it.

Hailey, being the first to see my point, puts her hand back on her weapon. "Are you the ones who took Akira's weapons away?"

"What are you talking about? And who the hell's Akira?" Callum asks. As he stands he moves his finger from outside to inside the trigger guard. Though we're not exactly friends I decided to pull a knife, backing Hailey against this untrusted stranger. _Or an enemy getting in the way of my survival, same thing to me._

Before a physical conflict can start Deja puts her hand over the barrel of the gun. Simultaneously Takuya steps in front of me while Olivia places her hand on Hailey's shoulder. "What she means is where did you get that gun?" A sternly toned Olivia asked. _The mature side of Olivia Hawthorne, albeit rare, she does seem to put an end to problems._ Callum skims over our weapons, stopping at Takuya's shotgun.

With a snarl Callum stands but his voice remains calm. _It's somewhat intimidating._ I note, as Rin gets back behind her mother while Noah seems to attempt to pull Olivia away. "It makes no difference where our weapons are from, all that matters is which ones do the most damage. You wanna test-"

"-The night before the power went out me and Callum were looking for Damian," Deja began, cutting into the argument. "We found a black Escalade. We almost passed it like all the other broken down cars, but we saw the guns and thought-"

"You thought you could live longer by stealing our gear?" I accused.

"Stealing? You guys came here to grab food I'm guessing?" Callum states, standing up for Deja. "But I'm sure you didn't think about the next survivors to show up or even the owners." Callum chuckles lightly. "I must be fuckin' stupid. You guys don't care about survivors; guns weren't the only thing sitting around there." I sucked my teeth, realizing what he was saying. 'Those dead bodies probably could've used those weapons.' I knew that's what he was thinking but after those events none of us would hear it.

But we did let him get away with it. There was a pause; however in this situation I feel the term ceasefire to be more appropriate. The silence continued until our leader made another decision. He once again put his hand out to Damian's sister. Since everyone in the room was unsure of his actions, he was forced to explain. "Personally, I want everyone to survive. Even if there's one less gun there should be a decent amount of ammo in the car if someone else hasn't taken it."

_And without them he can't find his car._ Since I don't know much about Deja I withheld my suspicions as she shook Takuya's hand. "I'll buy that for now." After their truce Deja looked at her boyfriend.

Callum remains silent for a while before releasing a sigh. "...Fine, as long as they keep you safe I'll be good."

"And we will." Takuya said. "Alright, now that that's settled where's my c-"

"Takuya, I know how much you love that car, but I have to talk to you for a second." Ms. Orimoto says calling her son towards her.

"I guess we should grab the food and head out after the rain stops." Olivia suggested. Taking Noah's hand, she moves towards the area Deja came from.

As I move to follow her Callum places his gun on the table and smiles. "I'll help her. You guys can take it as my apology." He offered. Unmoved by his sudden change of heart I don't reply. "...Unless you want to keep 'secretly' analyzing me."

"I-" I tried to reply to him but hesitate when I overhear a short conversation between Hailey and Deja.

"So how did you guys end up with Damian? He's not the selfless type." Deja asked.

"Sorry but if it's about Damian I'm not the one to ask." Hailey responds. _And I can guess what she's about to say next._ "Aya was the 'closest' to him so she could tell you the most."

* * *

**So I don't know how you guys liked it but writing from Aya point of view was cool. She might even become the main role of Takuya's team, if Bloody Crow doesn't mind. And how do you guys feel about Damian's sister and Callum? I probably won't have (m)any more off screen character developments such as Deja and Callum relationship. It was requested so I tried it.**


	5. Raid

**Will Damian's bad luck ever turn to good?... F*ck no, it won't! But _maybe_ it wont be as bad.**

* * *

**Z-Day+7= Raid**

I grimaced at the thought of talking to the half-madman Strike about the others. That, and the fact that zombies were closing in on us. "Well, I guess we should clear this up." I suggest, to Strike.

"So you're still the same idiot." He said, forcing a small laugh. "I have no idea why Takuya would make you next in charge."

"What're you so pissed about?"

"A lot actually, but currently I'd say the fact that you want to fight zombies when all we have is your knife." _Well, he's got me there._ After the fight we just had I lapsed into my old fight loving self, completely forgetting that these aren't 'people' after us.

"If you two want to live you should probably move." Angeline said. Strike and I turn to the window as she and Alice retreat into the room. With a rogue corpse wandering forward with his arms outstretched I quickly spun, grabbing his arm and sending him forward and to the ground.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." I said, before Strike and I dash forward. Both of us running to the building, only caring about ourselves. Due to his practiced speed Strike makes it to the large window first. As he vaults in he lands on his feet and runs with the girls. Before I can make my move a zombie from inside the store steps in front of the window. While the zombie aimlessly stares in my direction he fails to see the wooden sword coming at the back of his head (not that it'd matter). It wasn't thrown with enough force to kill him but it forced his head forward enough to hit the windowsill. In one swift motion I jumped and placed my left hand over the back of the zombies head, gaining more height in my vault. And as I touch the ground in the store I catch Alice's practice sword as it rebounds off the zombie's skull.

While running with the sword, I note that during Strike's run he had picked up his empty USP .45 and was headed towards his Claymore. _I wonder how many ways this can (and probably will) go wrong._ Since I wasn't sure how stable he was I thought it best to give Alice back her weapon. "Heads up!" I called. As Alice turned to me I noticed that there was a black cat, Yoru, hanging on Strike shoulders as he ran. _There's no way I'm letting him forget this._ Putting that thought aside I tossed Alice her weapon. "Thanks for the help."

Alice catches the sword and attempts to say something before being cutoff. "Thank her later." Angeline says. She was standing at the back of the shop, leaning against the wall she peers out a small window. "We've got bigger things going on."

"Yeah, like what?" Strike asked, lifting his blade.

"I thinks she might mean the fact that we're surrounded by undead." Alice answers. "It's uh... not looking good."

"So Damian you acted like you wanted us to thank you earlier? Well thanks for bringing your friend and all these damn zombies!" _Goddamn this woman's aggressive._ Even when she held a knife to my throat I didn't feel like it was going to be a problem. _But I guess my senses have been remixed since all this started._ I thought before she started a hated key phrase. "So what's next?"

We all look around the room, though I don't know if they're thinking the same thing I am. It continues like so until my eyes meet Strike's. "Fuck that!" Strike and I shout in harmony. Within a heartbeat we both glare at each other, like the other had stolen our designated line.

"Let me guess, you're not going through that shit again?" I asked, reminiscing his sacrifice that got the rest of us to Takuya's house.

"And you?" Strike asks. "That how you ended up alone?"

"What're you two talking about?" Alice asked.

"Not important. I'm Greg Raiden by the way, do you mind sharing your names ladies?"

"Do you really think now's the time for introduct-"

"-I'm Alice Naruse, and the girl giving you guys so much trouble would be Angeline Ma."

"The reason I'm giving them 'so much trouble'" Angeline says using air quotes to emphasize. "Is because he's (me) looks like a thug and his friend (Strike) who also looks like trouble shot at us. They could both be murders; you told me you didn't want to see anyone get hurt, didn't you?"

"So surrounded by things that are trying to basically murder you, it doesn't occur to you that it'd be a good idea to have a murderer or two on your side?" Strike's question went unanswered for a period of time and I began to think he made a bad (though true) implication.

Eventually Angeline sighs. "...Alice. Give Damian his guns." Alice smiles and pats Angeline on the back. The she approaches me and all I can think is _This is either gonna be really cool or the time I die._ As Alice placed the guns in my hand I realized something new. Assuming the message my sister sent me said what I thought it did, I have nothing left to live for. _Guess these three are my new excuse._

"This is gonna be fun."

In reaction to my comment Strike cast a glare in my direction. "There's no way I'm fighting on your side, D." Strike declares, once again pointing his sword at me. "I'm killing zombies and you're killing zombies, it's just happening in the same area, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's pretty obvious that you've got some stress to work off, so I'll stay out of your way."

"You two are such idiots." Angeline said. As she completed her sentence I heard something that sounded a lot like a body fall into the room. That sound was immediately followed by the cry of a cat. "Alice, I know you don't want to fight these things, but I doubt you and Yoru will be able to find a way out here."

"Damian, if you take one shot I don't like I won't even wait for you to get bitten." Strike warns.

I didn't respond to him. I merely grinned. _I needed this._ Before more zombies come in Strike kills that independent and gets alongside the wall. If another corpse dares to stumble past that wall it'll be dead before he hits the ground. I choose to stand near a different entrance, a door linking this shop to the next. I would've listed it as a way out, but the moans of the undead behind it told me I should make sure this door never opens. Since I wasn't within arm's length of any solid objects I put my back against the door. Ready to push back against any trouble trying to force its way in, I was also in a position to see the others.

Angeline and Alice had blocked the front of the shop with everything that wasn't bolted down. As Alice approached her cat (which was still placed on Strikes shoulder) ready to fight. What surprised me was Angeline was coming to my door. Noticing that I was watching her, she mumbled. "...Sorry." It was obviously something I wasn't supposed to hear.

_But if she says it again it'll be way more satisfying._ "What?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in anger at my response. "I decided to trust you since you got that guy to calm down. But if you start him up again or cause Alice to get hurt..."

_It's funny because in the state I'm in right now, who knows what I'll do._ "And I won't hold it against you."

Unsure of how to interpret my answer Angeline sighs, "...Why you two, why couldn't it just be Aaron?"

"Whose Aar-" Disrupting my attempt to have an actual conversation, the cadavers began fiercely pounding the door._ Shit, it's a power struggle when just one of these things gets you, why would I think I could stop them from pouring in?_ I thought noticing that the door was breaking. The hinges themselves weren't well attached to begin with. _I know we weren't exactly whispering when all that shit happened but, this is a little much._ There were too many bodies moving in here.

The barricade set up by Angeline and Alice was falling apart. Alice and Strike were forced to abandon the easy to manage window. "So I know you both promised to kill me if I do something stupid but..." I said, jumping away from the door.

"What're you doing!?" Everyone yells, as Angeline gets pushed back and the door flies open. The horde rushes in and while slashing a zombie with her knife Angeline jumps back, barely escapes its grasp.

I raised my guns, feeling a smile inch across my face. "It'll be faster this way." I chuckled. Luckily, I forced the grin away before anyone noticed. I began firing into the crowd. Taking out at least one zombie with every two shots. (Which is pretty good since I didn't have Livi's training in 'the outback'.) After emptying my (only) two clips, totaling at twenty-four shots, the zombie population was noticeably less. However, that only meant in front of Angeline and I.

During my barrage of gun fire I didn't hear the barricade on the other side break. That left me quite surprised when I turned to Strike and Alice swinging at zombies. Alice didn't have the same skill Hailey had with her weapon but she didn't seem new to using it. There was one problem though, she was slow to kill. _Well, that explains that._ With Angeline's earlier comment I was thinking Alice couldn't fight. In reality it was that she didn't want to. This also explains why she stopped Angeline from kill me.

_I guess this is what people mean when they say 'too nice'._ I cynically wonder. _But that cutting machine next to her... He'll take care of it._ In mad but powerful slices Strike was taking out quite an amount of anything coming through that door. The anger in those slashes made it obvious; he was slashing them to stop himself from slashing me. _I'm gonna have to find out what he's so pissed ab-_ Before I could finish my thought, a hand grabbed me and from the corner of my eye I could see the chrome of a cooking knife. "Fuck!" I yell, closing my eyes and awaiting death by Angeline's hand. Seconds pass and I begin to wonder why I don't feel my blood flowing down my skin.

Opening my eyes I see Angeline pulling her blade from beneath the chin of an undead man. I guess he had snuck up on me while I was watching Alice and Strike. Catching my wide-eyed expression, Angeline laughs. "Scared?"

"Scared? What do I look like to you?" I asked feigning power.

"A crook. Now let's close that door." Angeline orders. The zombies approach had slowed but even though we could only see a few, more were probably on their way._ Maybe I shouldn't have shot so much..._ "We want to be ready before the next group comes."

"Well, my ammo's gone so I doubt we'll be 'ready' anytime soon."

"And your plan is?" Alice asked, jokingly, like she had completely forgotten that we just re-killed a ton of zombies.

_Never mind that. Last time I said this things didn't go well but they're dead now... at least somewhat._ "I know where we can get some weapons." I said, confidently.

"...You think we can make it there without dying?"

"Yeah." I answer, with noticeably less confidence.

"You're talking about that place, aren't you?" Strike asked. The venom in his voice was a testament to loathing. We both have more than enough reasons to hate that place. The things that happened there were definitely more than enough to scar someone, for the rest of their life. I don't know why I suggested going back there, maybe to cope but even so, I still despise that area. I couldn't even put my hatred aside to speak so I nod with a dead expression. "Fine."

"So where is this place?" Alice asked, while Angeline still considered whether or not to trust us.

"Um... I don't know." I confess with a shrug. "I'm not the best with directions." _Aya and the others are probably better, including Noah... And he's not even from this country._

* * *

**Hmm... Looks like our boy D is slowly coming to terms with his inner crazy. And going back to _"that place"_ is only going to make it worse. If only he knew his sister was actually still alive.  
****R.I.P. for some of D's Sanity  
I guess...**


	6. Duality

**Hello. My spring break has ended and I all ready miss it. So now I'm writing again, but what can I say? I do it for the love.**

* * *

**Z-Day+7= Duality**

Deja was approaching me with a hopeful look in her eyes. It makes me feel like I betrayed her and we've only just met. I tried to avoid looking at the woman but that caused me to see Hailey standing behind her with her thumbs up. _So that's how it is._ As Deja got closer to me I noticed her expression was more confused than anything. "Hey, you're Aya?" She asked. I nodded silently. "Well sorry you had to deal with my brother. I heard you two were... close."

"We talked every once in a while." I answered. My pretending to act as though Damian and I were just acquaints may seem heartless to some, but to me it was an issue of clearing my conscience. I refuse to believe that Damian ran into suicide for me.

"Did you two ever talk about his..." Deja hesitated to say the next word, which was concerning. "Girlfriend?"

_Girlfriend?_ I thought to myself, while trying to put things together._ Back when we were locked in that room Lav mentioned something to Damian, 'Wondering why your little girlfriend hasn't called you? It's because she was killed the day before yesterday.' He even joked about a picture of her body._ Connecting the two, I shake my head. Not to say 'no' but as a signal, saying the worst.

Deja's eyes widened as she read my signal. "Oh..." She said, voice carrying a large amount of despair. "Don't tell him I told you this but I think my brother really loved that girl. That's probably why they went after her too."

_They? So she knows about the Aces, but what did she mean by 'too'?_ Before I could pose my question I noticed Olivia wasn't back yet. It's not that I doubt finding decent food could take that long, it's the fact that she's not alone in there. While Takuya spoke to his mother I could also see that he would often glance to the freezer._ Good, now I look less suspicious._ Placing my right hand in my pocket, I felt for my knife and slid it into the sleeve of my trench coat. The only reason this was done so discreetly was because even I don't care to kill this particular person.

"You were in there looking for food too, right?" I asked. Gaining a nod from Deja, I ask another question, while I move towards the freezer. "Did you find anything while you were in there?"

"Well nothing big, just a few frozen burgers... And some ice cream." She answered looking confused as I slide over the counter. "Um... What are you..." Ignoring her I extend my hand to the door handle. With my blades ready I put my hand on the door. However, before I could open it the door flies open.

Olivia steps out first, surprised to see me as I was here. "You know, if you're the only one waiting for me to come back every time I'm out of sight it'll make Noah (and Takuya) look bad." Olivia teased, with a smile.

She wasn't carrying anything, which makes me doubt Deja and Callum even more. "You didn't find anything?"

"Actually we found plenty." Callum says. He stepped out from behind Olivia, carrying her backpack and a small bag customary to this fast-food restaurant. He had a smug look on his face, like he knew what I was thinking. _And right now it's that I really don't like this guy._ "Now if you'll excuse me, there's something I've got to talk to my lady about." With a short glare I step to the side, allowing him to move over the counter and to Deja.

"Olivia, you can't actually trust this guy?"

"Well, he hasn't aimed any weapon at my son, unlike the person standing in front of me..." Olivia responds. I was a bit surprised at this, it was not the reaction I was expecting. _I actually thought this was behind us._ "So he doesn't have to prove himself like you... have."

I wasn't exactly sure if that was something I should be glad about. "Thank-" I began before Takuya called out over me.

"I need to talk to everyone for a minute." He calls. Livi and I shrug and returning to the center of the restaurant. Prior to explaining himself Takuya smiles, noticeably glad that Olivia was safe. "So," Takuya began, with a apologetic smile. "A certain member of our group brought something to my attention. I may have been a bit too focused on seeing my Escalade." Standing behind Takuya; his mother smiles.

"So you don't want us to take you to the car?" Callum asked.

"No! I mean we should all take a break first." Takuya answers. "Maybe start in the morning."

With that response Deja eyes widen. "You think I'm sleeping in a fast-food restaurant?" She whines.

"No, he meant the five star hotel next door." Hailey said with a smile. Though Hailey and I may disagree on certain things I couldn't help grinning at her sarcasm while Deja rolled her eyes.

Elbowing Hailey, Olivia speaks up. "There's a small beach-side house nearby. I noticed it when we were walking."

Walking over to the shades, Takuya opens one slightly. The rain had stopped and the sky was clearing up for night. "Sounds good, let's go before it gets dark and they start coming back." Takuya orders to the group. Down the street and to left of the fast-food restaurant sure enough there was a house. It was a single floor white house, where the only distinguishing feature was the blood spattered across the front. Since there wasn't any noticeable damage dealt to the doors or window there was a chance (though slim) that someone was alive inside.

Takuya knocked and with no response either time we came to the conclusion no one was home. "Callum," Deja said in a begging tone. "Just kick the door open. You know these things show up whenever we end up outside."

"Yeah, but if I do that then what'll stop them from coming in after us?" Callum explains._ So he's smarter than I thought._ I made a mental note to be more wary of him. Seeing that Deja had tensed up at his response he took her Celtics hat and turned it to the side so he could look her in the eyes. "When I gave you that snapback it was so you'd think about me. Next time you're worried about zombies remember that I'm still protecting you." He said earning a nod of admiration from Takuya. _Until she gets him killed anyway._ I notice this scene was distracting most of the group and keeping us from getting inside so I nudge Takuya and put my twin daggers in his hand. He looked at me confused until I directed his eyes to the door and he remembered that lock picking was his thing. "Besides, when we find your brother I don't want to be apologizing for being a bad boyfriend to you."

For some reason that made me want to be alone. And I say 'for some reason' but I knew why. _I can't keep thinking about him._ As soon as I heard the click of the lock I walked into the house, almost desperate to get away from the others. "Aya, wait." Hailey whispers.

I turned to tell Hailey to leave me be, just in time to see the zombie that had stepped out from the shadow of the door. I probably walked right past him thanks to the blind spot in my left eye. I thought, reaching for the blades usually found in my pockets. To my dismay and the hungry corpses liking there weren't there. I had been in such a rush that I forgot to take them back from Takuya. The corpse tries to grab for me, and in its swing steps forward into the light and the sight of the others. Bending backwards I easily dodge the swing with my superior flexibility. The zombies standing over me tries again but halts as a red liquid glimmers as it leaks from his head before he eventually collapses.

Scanning the group I try to find the person I should be grateful to now. Unfortunately it wasn't one of the usual group, but Callum instead. "Thanks." I said, not hiding my displeasure.

Taking a lighter from his pocket, he ignites its gas, providing light as he passes. "Don't mention it." He replied, matching my tone. As he searches the few rooms of the house Takuya hands me my daggers, which I pocket before making a mental note to never drop my guard again. "It doesn't look like anything else's here." He calls.

"Yeah, that's what we thought last time." I respond. Taking my comment personally, Ms. Orimoto looks to the floor in sadness. The thought of apologizing arose momentarily, however it wasn't necessary. If Takuya's mother had made sure his father was gone a lot of things are different. Though without looking in anyone's direction, I can feel the group scorning me.

However, before I could be forced into apologizing Callum makes a suggestion. As he walks into the room holding a lit candle, Deja follows up behind him. "Assuming no cure arises in the next couple days, I guess we should get to know each other." Unable to decide which was better between arguing about what caused all the trouble at Takuya's house or the idea of talking about my life I attempt to leave the conversation. Almost instantly (and against my better judgement) I was taunted back in. "...Or would you prefer we just sat here and to ghost stories?"

With a glare I sat back down. "Well since you guys already know each other, I'll go first." Deja volunteers. "So growing up with my brother was surprisingly normal. It wasn't until I my senior graduating high school that things got weird. Too be honest when I was a senior I had so many things I wanted to do. My grades were usually good leaving me with a lot of options but that was all I had."

"What made you decide to study medicine?" Takuya asked. "I doubt it was on a whim."

Deja chuckled at his remark, making it seem as though it was just a whim. "One night while me and Damian's parents were out he came home late, carrying a bloodied friend."

We were all surprised at this, but our group wasn't as surprised as a normal person, especially if you compare our reactions to Ms. Orimoto's. "Why would he go home instead of to a hospital?" She asked, in a edge of her seat tone. Takuya's mother was so wrapped up in the Deja's past, it seemed as though she was watching a suspense movie.

"I have no idea what happened, but before I could ask Damian brought him and put him on the table. There were lacerations all over him and he was losing blood quickly, so I had to do something." Deja continues smiling at her interest. "I actually googled how to help the kid, which gave me pretty good steps the only problem was there were instead of scalpels we had kitchen knives. After my brother held him down and I finally got him closed up I decided I should get better at that, so I made my choice there."

"You know, I had nightmares of you patching me up after you told that story. Difference is all you had was a chainsaw." Callum joked. Receiving a swift punch to the arm from Deja he winced.

"I bet I could still pull it off." She claimed. _As long as it's not one of us, that could be interesting._

"Guess I'm next, huh?" Callum grins. "We'll there's not much to me. I grew up with two older brothers both of which are too far away for me to worry about them. We used to argue about pointless stuff and they'd beat me up. But it taught me how to fight. I was even in boxing for a while. I really liked it but some guy almost went pro but he lost his temper after losses a few matches in a row, then he took it away from everyone." Callum explains. I noticed his fist tighten with a sigh before uncurling with Deja's touch.

"What could one guy do to stop an entire group of boxers?" Hailey asked.

"Well, nothing when we caught him. But I turns out the guy was on drugs, heroine or something. But when he was high he got the bright idea to burn down our the place we train. Most of us had nothing to fallback on, but my family helped me get enough money to start taking lesson on becoming a mechanic," he says. "That's how I fixed your Escalade, but after an EMP there's not much I can do so sorry about that." I could tell Takuya was swallowing his pride when he only nodded to Callum's words.

Seeing Takuya's depression Livi puts her hand on her back before starting her story. And I knew if I stayed I'd have to talk. _I'm not going through this._ Standing I begin heading towards the back of the house, daggers already drawn just in case. I didn't care to make up some kind of excuse. I just had to get away from them.

I barely made down the hall before I heard someone stand behind me. Worried by my sudden departure, I hear Hailey ask from down the hall. "Why do you always run as soon as people try to talk about their past?" Her voice wasn't angry, just questioning.

My emotions though had risen to a fever pitch; I was done being questioned about my motives or being blamed for things that I had thought had been put behind the group. I turned in a fury.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask her in a harsh tone, her look turns a little fearful and I realize that I was glaring harsher than normal. I sigh then turn to one of the rooms. "I asked if you truly want to hear about me." I ask slightly less harsh than before looking at the group that trusts me yet despises me in so many ways. Hailey looked at me unsure, eventually answering with a hesitant nod. "Fine." I agree, pulling her away to a room off to the side. "But we're never talking about this again, understand?"

* * *

**Did you know... this chapter was named after an album had been listening to while writing, that a certain Sanguine Avian help me write this and that I like cliffhangers? So what do you think Aya's hiding? (And don't read the oc form. That'd be cheating.)**


	7. Oil and Water

**YOOOO! So yeah... been a while, huh? For those of you not following me, you must've thought I was dead (or at least one of "Them"). For those of you who have me one you alert list you know I've been "testing" my other stories. Well I was trying to experiment with writing styles trying to find my own (since I still count myself as a rookie)... then it took me a while to re-find this one. And to be honest I don't even know if i ever did. Well I know (more like hope) you can't wait, so here we go!**

* * *

**Z-Day+7: Like Oil and Water**

Everyone stared at me, too surprised to say anything. Well, almost everyone. "How the fuck do you not know, wasn't that building right next to your apartment?"

"Hey, if you haven't noticed this isn't my side of town." I responded, referencing the expensive houses and cars around the area. "I'm not in the rich part of town very often."_ And when I am, I get out fast._

"So you don't know your own town?" Alice says, with a slight giggle. I merely shrug and look to Strike.

Angeline, noticing my stare, speaks to Strike. "Greg, do you know how to get there? We need somebody to take us."

"And what makes you think I'll take you? I'm not part of your trio." Strike replied. "The last group I was with didn't do so well." He added glaring towards me.

"Trio?" I repeated. "I'm not with them either, but it's not like I have anything better to do."_ After all I have no clue where the others are._

"So you plan on surviving by yourself? Beside you're the one who suggested a team up." Angeline said.

"What can I say, it was convenient?" Strike answers.

"C'mon it could be fun." I taunt. "You might even get to kill me at some point."

Alice shook her head at my little joke. "Or you could just do it for the sake of being nice."

"Fine, I'll come." Strike agrees. _But..._ I though to myself, foreseeing a condition. "But I'm doing things my way."

I look to Angeline and Alice and they nod. I follow, also nodding my approval, not that it mattered. Strike began heading towards the door and we began heading outside. The rain had stop and before hearing the splashes of our own shoes on the wet ground, we could her the next wave of zombies. The sound was distant but not distant enough._ Ok, I may've been having a bit too much fun._ I thought with a grin. "So... the weather's cleared up." I said.

"Shut up, D." Strike quickly replies. "We're probably going to want those weapons and ammo as soon as possible." With the completion of his sentence Strike heads down the street. Angeline and I follow shortly before noticing that Alice was looking at a different building.

"Alice, are you alright." Angeline called.

"Well, I was just wondering..." Alice began, walking towards the building. "If we should rest first?" ._..Really?_

Angeline sighed. "We probably shouldn't be walking around when it gets dark. Especially since we don't know where they'll come from." Angeline, Alice and I stop walking while they talk out a plan. Meanwhile Strike keeps walking. _G__uess he really is doing things his way._

"Hey Blade-boy, where're you going?" I ask, catching up to him.

"Look up," Strike said pointing to the sky. I somehow doubt he was trying show me this beautiful sunset in this not so beautiful world, but there's wasn't much else. No helicopters and no EMP making things even worse, just nothing.

"What am I looking for?" I asked.

"The sun, idiot." Strike sighs. "It's not low which means we still have time to move before it goes down."

"So what, are you in some kinda rush?"

Strike chuckles lowly. "Assuming there are a few red wearing zombies left over." He answered. _Killing undead Aces,_ I thought, cracking my knuckles. _so there is a bright side to this._

As I began to daydream about the fight a hand appears on my shoulder. "What're you smiling about?" Angeline says. Realizing I had a grin of enthusiasm, I attempt to hide my excitement. "...Whatever. Looks like Alice found us a place to spend the night."

Alice quick bounces up with a childish excitement. "We've got a bit of food leftover. We can eat while we're there." She squeals. "It'll be like a slumber party."

Angeline sighs while I face-palm at her words. "Well when you say it like that, no." Strike coldly responds. I chuckle slightly at Strike's blunt tone.

"Come on, you guys have to be hungry?"

I thought back to my original goal, that being find food. _Now is it find food or destroy the Aces further?_ With all they had put me through, naturally I want their demise, but I need food. "I'm in." I answer.

I quickly get a look glare sent my way from Strike. "Speak for yourself." He says. "I ate right before I saw you three."

"Where'd you get food from?"

"I took it from some people, who tried to kill me." He replies.

_You're kidding... So all I had to do was find more people and steal their shit? Really?_ "Greg, Did you kill them?" Alice asks, much more seriously.

There's a long pause, and even though it wouldn't matter to me, I begin to wonder what his answer will be. There's a chance that he did kill those people and I wouldn't put it past him in the state he's in._ But since we're the new guys, the girls' view on him is the same as me._ I hoped that if Strike had killed them he would at least lie about it. I felt my heart stop as he opens his mouth to reply. "No, but they were surrounded by zombies by the time I left." He says as though it's the usual, which in a way it probably is.

It was obvious there's no serious way to clear that up so I decide to direct things to myself. "Surrounded by zombies?" I repeat. "Well we just got out of something like that so there probably fine."

I could see Angeline force herself to accept it. Then to progress the conversation she adds. "But just like most of us, they're probably hungry. Which is why we're staying."

"I'm know how this works." Strike states. "We all sit together, and talk about our lives. I don't need that." He spits. I can't help but nod at his words. I can't speak for Strike, but the things I've went through are not the kind of things you use as an icebreaker. Unconsciously I cross my arms and make it obvious that I'm siding with Strike.

Angeline sucks her teeth, seeming bothered by our relentless shady behavior. "Fine. I don't really care about your lives as long as you don't try anything." She claims, though I can bet she still wants to know. "But we're still staying here tonight."

"...Fine the weapons can wait," He says after a sigh. "At least until someone else loots them." I sarcastically laugh at his sarcasm while Alice giggles with some honesty. Meanwhile Angeline merely shakes her head before having us follow her to the building.

* * *

When we reach the two-story building, it's revealed to be a police station by the now broken lights of the sign in the grass before it. "Yeah..."

"Let me guess, you don't want to go in?" Strike says. I glare at him and when I notice Angeline and Alice's stare I sigh before nodding.

"Why?"

"Take a guess." I answer harshly. "When I first saw people being eaten alive, my first thought wasn't 'someone should call the police', we just don't get along."

"Well to bad, we're staying here." Angeline states. It felt like her comment was made specifically to spite me, especially considering the fact that there are more building about a block away. She steps into the building and Alice follows. I hesitate and Strike pushes me forward, causing me to stumble as he passes me. _What if there's some crazy cop in there and they try to arrest me, like in Dead Rising._ I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. _C'mon D, this isn't a stupid game._ I think to myself, taking my first step forward.

Once I walk into the lobby the door shuts and I hear the rattling of metal. That sound is then followed by the hiss of a cat and a "Shush." from Alice. We all quiet down, tiptoeing past broken glass, pens, and other office supplies that had been left strewn across the police station floor. It was obvious this place was left in a rush. And this is only the first floor. _Man, cops must've been spread out all over the place when the everyone started calling for help._ I thought putting my had to the back of my head._ They were probably the first ones to die._ It wasn't like me to worry about the lives of police, and I wasn't going to start now. The point was that the lack of police (while usually my idea of fun) means things are far from going back to normal. Interrupting my thoughts Strike steps on a piece of glass.

The glass cracks beneath his feet, some how getting another metallic ring from a few yards away. "Great, it's a zombie." Angeline said, gripping her knife's handle tighter. We didn't have to see it to no what it was. It was only reacting whenever we made a sound. Together, the four us followed the sound, eventually leading to a large holding cell. Only a small amount of light managed to invade the station and an even smaller amount made it into the cell. Still, if you ask me we can all see more than enough anyway.

Up against the bars was a dark humanoid form. It was a bloody man with bullets holes piercing him around the chest. _He must've fallen into the cell and the cops thought (or hoped) he was dead._ However the was a lot of blood catching the light in cell, more than you'd expect from one person. Near the body was another form one that you could never dream of calling humanoid. In a large pool of blood and gore was something that looked like road kill that someone put halfway through a shredder. If not for pieces of cloth thrown around I would've dismissed it as human right there on the spot.

We all stared silently at the caged zombie and its meal. Alice was the first to make a sound, gagging as the zombie at the bars let out a foul scented breath. Responding to her gasp, the corpse reached out almost grabbing her before Strike tapped the metal with his sword. The hand retracts as its master responds to the new sound. The zombie is now between Angeline and Strike, who was as apathetic as ever. "Do it." Angeline orders.

Strike sucks his teeth before forcing his blade between the bars and through the zombie's eye. "You're not in charge here." He looks at Alice, hand still over her mouth and sighs. "Do I need to do the other one too?"

Angeline shakes her head as she helps Alice to a nearby bathroom. "The other ones not a problem." I answer for her. There's wasn't a threat for that one. If it was undead then there's nothing it could do anyway. It's arms in legs have been eaten down to if not further than the bone. It has no means of getting to us or even disturbing us with a moan or gasp. Still it is not something you'd want to look at. _It's even makin' me sick._ I thought before hearing Alice throw up about one room over. I look at Strike who also looks at me and I shrug. "Well, I'm gonna check things out upstairs." I said, backpedaling out of his sight. "And I'm taking first watch so when they get tell them to relax." _Though I doubt they will._

I can hear Strike mumble something (probably a snide remark) but I can't blame him. It's obvious neither us are very good at 'communicating', but better him than me. _If we had the others we'd be good. There nicer than us... Well, maybe besides Aya._ I joked to myself heading up the stairs.

* * *

**So tell me, at what point was it in writing this chapter do you think I took my _little break. _Feel free to drop a review, lord knows I don't deserve it.**

**P.S. Since I like working with you guys so much, I thought I'd tell you I'm starting a new SYOC soon. Yeah, I know it's a bad idea but I'm still experimenting, alright? Don't worry, I'll try to make/keep this my top priority. Anyway it's for one of my favorite animes _Air Gear_ so PM me if you want the form early.**


	8. History

**SO this has been a fun summer so far. _Too_ fun. So fun that I've had this chapter (and chapters for all my other stories) near completion for_ weeks_.**

* * *

**Z-Day+7= This History is a Colorful One**

Sitting in an uncomfortable silence with Hailey, my mind was frantic for an easy and painless way of explaining my past. I knew it would be difficult. That's one of the reasons I try to avoid it at all cost. The room was dark but there were a few things I could barely make out. There was a small bed that the two of us sat on, across from us a shelf full of dolls that some people might find creepy, especially in this low light and a to the right beside a poster of a popular band, whose name escapes me followed beside another picture of the main member. It was clearly a girls room probably a bit younger than myself or Hailey.

"Hello?" Hailey call, snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. She must've noticed my eyes darting around the room.

_Well, I can't avoid it anymore._ I take a deep breath. "So, where should I start."

"I don't know." She shrugs. "At least say something." I begin to reflect on my life, not with the same depression as usual but with an analytical sense. I was trying to find the easiest way to have her understand the reason I do the things I do.

With an unconscious motion my hand move to the back of my head, as I lean back on the bed. It was as if Hailey was my therapist and the bed was her couch. It wasn't so I could get comfortable though, it was for the sole reason of not letting her see my face while I tell my story. "When I was younger my parents had very little money. They would constantly argue over things like bills, food, me. Eventually it got to a breaking point. My father killed himself and soon after so did my mother." I try to play it cool but my voice shakes slightly. Taking one of the twin daggers from my pockets I stare as it catches the little light in the room. _It's strange, they're both exactly the same, but I can still tell which one she used to slit her wrist._

Skipping over the fact that I use the dagger from that day, I continue telling my story to Hailey, who still seemed to be taking things in. "I tried to call an ambulance but I was far too late. They were taking away and because I had no money they were cremated. A police officer was ordered to take me to an orphanage but it didn't really bother me. I knew I was likely to be taken away from my parents eventually, but I didn't think it'd happen like that. Still, it took me a while to adjust. I never talked to the other kids and preferred to be alone." I pause, expecting Hailey to say something sarcastic like 'Glad to see that's changed.'

However, she says nothing and continues taking in my life. "When I turned thirteen a girl came to me and after a bit of talking, we became friends. After a while she introduced me to her friends. And when my next birthday came she and her friends made me a bouquet of flowers."

I heard a sigh of relief from Hailey. "I never thought you would be cheery about flowers." She jokes. Now that there's a high point in my story Hailey, seem more relaxed.

I could feel myself ease up at the memory of the thistles. _I wish things could actually stay that way._ I say to myself before going on. _But there are reasons I prefer not talking about the past._ "Things we're good for a while, however that only lasted until I was about sixteen. There was a fire in the orphanage and most of us were trapped before we could get out. I was faster than the others and managed to escape. When I realized I was one of the only people out, I tried to go back in but I was stopped by a firefighter." I feel Hailey move at the other end of the bed as if she was having trouble believing I'd risk my life for another person. Though this was right before I became the way I am now. "I didn't want to watch, but I had to stay as they pulled people out of the fire. There were more bodies being pulled out than crying children. It felt like hours before the first of my few friends came out. He had walked out on his own before collapsing to the dirt. As he fell you could see a young boy crying behind him. He had saved the kid and suffered horrible burns because of it, which caused his death."

Hailey reacts to my last sentence in exactly the way I'd expect her too. She takes an angered sigh before speaking. "Come on Aya, even you couldn't just leave a kid to die." I give her a look that says 'We both know that's not true.' _I still remember the look she gave me. It was inferior only to Olivia and Damian in aggressiveness._ The atmosphere is so tense that even in the dark she can read my expression, causing her to sigh again. "Of course."

"That was the point I had given up. Only minutes after my best friend was carried out. In her hand was a necklace I had gotten her. Some of the cheap jewels had cracked from the intense heat. It drops from her hand and escaping the grasp of one of the teachers at the orphanage I ran and grabbed it off the charred ground. I looked up to hand it back and..." I pause swallowing down what may have been oncoming tears. "She was burned from head to toe. She was barely breathing and what little I managed to hear of her mumbled words was raspy from dehydration. I hate remembering her this way because she's my friend but the sight and smell of her burned skin and hair made me sick. I wanted to touch her, to comfort her up but pulled back, realizing I'd only hurt her more." I say in as monotone a voice as I can muster. I look at my hands still familiar the heat from the fire. "A few seconds after that her harsh sounding breaths slowed. I thought she had died as the firefighter began heading toward an ambulance. I heard her voice as the firefighter stops. Looking back he must've know she wasn't going to make it because instead of rushing to medical care he decided to let me hear what she had to say." There's a sudden knock at the door, breaking all tension in the room.

When Hailey turns away from me and toward the door I quickly wipe my eyes. "The guy in charge need us in the living room. He says we should eat before we go to sleep." I could tell it was Callum's voice through the door. That only made me more uncomfortable. My instinct may not be as good as Damian's were but I know better than to trust this guy. Hailey stands and heads toward the door looking back at me once in a show of small sympathy before heading to the others.

_Well, the last thing my friend ever told me was to live. These are the people I'll live with._ Not long after Hailey, I arrive in the living room with the rest of our group. I give her a look, both ordering and begging her not to say anything about our previous conversation. "So my original plan was for us to eat but..." Takuya sighs, while shaking his head. "Well, just look." He lifts the bag of our recently acquired food and empties it. When we heard the petrified burgers collide with each other, we instantly knew the problem. They were still frozen and not at all appetizing.

"Since the electric stove in this place is out of order, it doesn't look like we'll be able to eat this soon." Olivia says, eliminating one of our dismally few options.

With a bit of hesitation at the risk of having a dumb idea Deja makes a suggestion. "Can't we just light a fire? I mean unless there's a grill, cooking burgers on a stick could be cool, right?"

"That's true, but I don't want any of us going out there, at least not until dawn." Takuya answered.

"Why not just start a fire in here, as longs as we keep the kids away from it we should be fine."

"Trust us on this." Hailey says before starting a short giggle. "Fires in the house, aren't a good idea."

"I see..." Callum answers, nodding though he has no idea what she's talking about. "Well another hungry sleep isn't gonna kill me." It's true that we all were healthy enough, especially considering our (and the entire worlds's) circumstances. Some people are probably too hungry to sleep at all, and a number of the people that can sleep, probably aren't sleeping in a house tonight. _Still, if it was between giving up my spot and food in this house for one of those people I don't know, they'd be better of building a shanty house or finding a shed._ I thought imagining the few people on this earth still alive._ Even without eating I'm in a better position than them._

"Well for now, let's all get some sleep." Takuya suggest. "Does anyone want to take night watch?" For a few seconds no one volunteers until the silence is broken by a lone sigh.

The sigh came from Deja who proceeds to lazily raise her hand. "I guess I can do it. I'm used to staying up thanks to all the studying I had to do back in the university."

Callum chuckles lightly."Now that school is fucked, I bet you wish you hadn't canceled all those dates, huh?"

"Shut up." Deja says, smiling while launching a playful jab to his arm. Deja heads towards the door talking a chair and a bottle of water. _Doesn't she need some kind of weapon?_ I wondered to myself. _I doubt she would be hitting anything with that chair._ Callum, who looks as if he has reached the same conclusion as me, takes up his gun and follows her to the door. I look around and everyone appears to be smiling at the 'cuteness' of the couple. I can't deny that their feelings seem genuine, as long as he keeps her safe they won't get in the way of our group.

"Alright, I guess that's settled. Now we can rest." Takuya said. "We just need to figure out where we're sleeping."

Well there are three rooms. And if the rooms are large enough we only need two, right?" Ms. Orimoto asks. We all give her a 'what're you talking about' look. The woman becomes flustered under our stares and explains her reasoning. "…Boys and girls?"

Takuya smiles and shakes his head. "We don't do things exactly like that. Back when we had… more people," He takes an awkward pause as he avoids talking about Strike and Damian. "It seemed like something we had to do but Livi likes staying with Noah." He says motioning to Olivia who is holding the kid who had fallen deep asleep a while ago. "One of our friends isn't exactly good around kids," looks to me for split second before immediately turning back to Ms. Orimoto "and you probably want to stay with Rin."

"...I suppose that is true." His mother agrees.

"Then I guess we can set up. Okay, Hailey and Aya, you two can take the room you two were in earlier." _Of course._ I think to myself as Hailey nods. "It's me and Callum-"

Callum leans back from his seat at the door with his girlfriend. "You're lucky, kid. You get a room to your self. I'm staying with my girl here."

Takuya nods, probably thinking of how much better security just got. I am much less likely to wake up with my arm in a zombie's mouth now that someone who can fight is on watch. "That's fine. Alright so finally there's my mother, Rin, Oliv-"

Before he can even finish her name Olivia has a sudden outburst. "We're staying with you." Olivia declares. Even in this dimly lit room I can see the determination Olvia's face next to me as she stares directly across to Takuya, inadvertently causing his face to redden. I turn my head and look from the clearly worried Ms. Orimoto to Hailey who is barely holding in a burst of laughter. I actually smile to myself surprised she was that her subtle advances had become this much less subtle. Olivia scans over all of our faces and her jaw drops. "N-no I meant... It's not like that. Noah's coming too. I just want to talk about… things." She says as a more worried look replaces the frantic one on her face prior.

Takuya nods realizing things are more serious that he (and most of us) initially thought. His mother carelessly drops a sigh of relief and stands. "Well, it's been a long day. I'm going to take Rin to bed now. Goodnight everyone." We all give our assorted end of night farewells before she bends down to take up Rin's sleeping form. Stopping her before she even touches her daughter, Takuya gently, but quickly takes her up. As he begins walking her to the room their mother would be sleeping in Takuya's mother smiles with an obvious happiness.

Next Hailey and myself head to our room after saying a quick 'later' to Olivia and nodding to Callum and Deja. Once the two of us get back to the room we were in moments ago we really get a chance to notice how small the bed is. Definitely too small for things to not be awkward in one way or another. _Doesn't matter, I probably wasn't going to get much sleep anyway._ I think to myself taking a seat on the windowsill. _I don't exactly trust those two yet._ Hailey quickly plops herself onto the bed realizing I was giving it up. Looking out the window I spot a few re-dead people, sprawled out on the asphalt, with some gold metal on the ground reflecting the small amount of light. Shell Casing.

Though I am not a professional in these things, the fact that there weren't many corpses wandering around this area means two things. Whoever killed them either has a surprised weapon or the fight took place a while ago. _Good. Their probably far off by now._ "So Aya… You never finished your story." Hailey said, asking me to continue.

I sigh. "Oh. Well, after that they tried to take me to another orphanage but I ran away. And since I had no way of getting food or shelter I joined a circus. It turns out I was good at bending and fast on my feet so after some practice I became an acrobat."

"...Wait, what?" Hailey asks trying to wrap her mind around the information I just rapidly told her. "What happened with your friend, what did she say to you."

For some reason I wanted to avoid that more than my past itself. My friend telling me to 'live' is like a memento to me, which is probably why I make sure not to die. "That's not important." I bluntly answer. I could tell she wanted to ask again but she stopped and decided to try to sleep while she could. It's been a long day for everyone.

* * *

**People who helped with this chapter: DarlingHarleyQuinn, Bloody Crow, Mac Miller, MF Doom (and company) and probably some other people. So thanks to all of them and yourselves as well.**

**Side-note: I don't read. I've never read anything out of the things required for school and I barely read those (my favorites being The Great Gatsby and Animal Farm). Books just aren't my thing. The only things I avidly read are from media (comics, things in games etc.) and the things written by the kings and queens of literature I've found on this site. And don't say "That explains a lot." or "I never would've guessed." It's more fun if I don't know. I don't know why, but this whole underground author scene suits me. But I did graduate high school last month so at least I have _something_ to prove some intelligence. Anyway just thought I'd share that we you guy. Later.**


End file.
